When performing repair and maintenance on an automobile, many tools may be required. Many options exist for storing and organizing tools, such as the conventional multi-drawer tool chest or a wall-mounted tool hooks. However, in a large garage or for complex tasks, it can be time consuming to go back and forth to tool storage each time a new tool is needed. Placing tools on the car itself is problematic inasmuch as hard metal tools can make dents or chips even if a cloth is placed under the tools. Placing tools on the engine or elsewhere in the engine compartment is even worse, inasmuch as tools can fall into the engine compartment and be difficult to retrieve or can be dangerous if left behind. A tool belt, such as may be used in other professions, is also impractical inasmuch as the belt and the tools in it are likely to damage the panels of a car when the mechanic leans over the engine compartment.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved means for providing access to a mechanic's tools when working in the engine compartment of an automobile.